Expect the unexpected
by catrod1992
Summary: Squeal to "Dragon's Embrace", Seto and Eri have been dating for quite awhile now. All of a sudden Seto is starting to get weird stomach aches and the most unusual cravings. Setoxmale OC. I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH
1. Chapter 1

===Kaiba pov===

I woke up to hear the six o'clock alarm going off, I sighed heavily and put the damn to its misery. I felt Eri tighten his grips around my waist, I felt his hot breath on my neck. I shiver and let out a soft moan as he began to kiss my neck.

"Why so early" he asked

"The meetings remember" I answered

"Right, well since we have some time" he said

He started kissing my neck more and his hands went up my shirt then started rubbing my buds, I moaned lightly and tried to make him stop. But, it would be useless, once Eri was in the mood there was no stopping him.

"Eri, please I have to get ready" I said

"Just a few more minutes" he asked

"Five that's all I have giving you" I said

He smiled happily and kissed my passionately, he quickly did his job leaving me panting heavily and sweating like no tomorrow. Eri licked his hands cleaned and looked at me.

"Will you ever stop that" I said

"You taste too good Seto" he said

"It's disgusting" I said

"Is not, you had some of my release too" he said

"That's because you wouldn't let me pull away" I said

"You have to admit it was good" he said

"Just shut up and get in the shower with me" I said

"Oh, is that an invitation for a second round" he said

"No, just some help with washing my back" I said

"Darn, I will looking forward to a second round" he said

I chuckled lightly and went to my bathroom, I turned on the steam shower and got in. I sighed heavily as the warm water fell down my body and started relaxing my muscles. A moment later I felt a pair of arms wrap around my body and the person began to nuzzle my neck.

"You look good when you are wet" Eri said

"Are you going to help my wash my back or flirt with me" I said

"Maybe both" he said

I sighed heavily and handed Eri the wash cloth, he pouted and looked at the small rack of body wash. He carefully examined each one and settled the ocean breeze scent. He poured the clear blue liquid on the cloth and started washing my back.

"So what's this meeting about anyway" he asked

"Hopefully if all goes well, Kaiba corp. and this new company will help expand Kaiba corp.'s productions almost by seventy five percent. And if that happens, the company will have enough money to begin production on Kaibaland" I said

"Kaibaland, oh right the theme park you wanted to build since you were a child" he said

"I hope I can have it built before summer" I said

Eri smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead, I smiled gently and hugged him.

"For good luck alright" he said

"You are the best" I said

"Now hurry up, you don't want to be late to the meeting" he said

I smiled and turned off the water, I wrapped a towel around my waist and went back into my bedroom. I got out a white business suit with a blue collar shirt, black silk boxer briefs, white socks and white shoes. I quickly changed into my clothes and started looking for a tie to wear, something covered my eyes and I smiled.

"What this" I asked

"It's a tie I bought for you" Eri answered

I removed the tie from my eyes and looked at it, it had the design of the blue eyes white dragon. The eyes just seem to stare at your soul. I smiled and placed a kiss on Eri's cheek.

"I love it" I said

"I knew you would like it" he said

He helped me put the tie on and I smiled at him, I felt my stomach tighten again this was the sixteenth time this month my stomach has been in a knot. Maybe I am just nervous about the meeting but, I have been to more meetings than the average business man how could I be getting nervous now.

"Hey Seto" Eri said

"Sorry I was just thinking" I said

"You ok" he asked

"Yeah why" I said

"You have been spacing out a lot" he said

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind" I said

"I understand this is a very important meeting for you" he said

"Thank you for understanding" I said

He placed a kiss on my head then we went down stairs for a light breakfast, when we got there we discovered Eita drinking a cup of coffee he looked at us and smiled.

"About time you two woke up" he said

"Yeah sorry about keeping your partner away for so long, he just looks so cute with bed hair" Eri said

I growled and kicked Eri, he cried in pain and fell on one knee. I went over to the coffee maker and severed myself a cup of vanilla roasted coffee. I added one spoon of sugar and three spoons of cream, I sat by Eita and started sipping down the rich liquid.

"You have everything ready" Eita asked me

"Yes, you have the graph done" I said

"Have them done and made copies for everyone" he said

"That's good" I said

I felt my stomach tighten again, I placed my cup down and held my stomach. Both Eita and Eri looked at me worried.

"I'm fine" I said

"Seto, are you sure you are well" Eri asked

"I said I am fine" I growled

"Listen if you know you are getting sick then you should take the day off" Eita said

"Don't you dare to tell me that" I said

"Seto we are just worried for you" Eri said

"I am-

Before I could finish the sentence I threw up, luckily I didn't throw up on my suit. After five minutes I emptied my stomach. Eri wiped my mouth then Eita handed me a glass of water, I drank the liquid down ridding myself of the awful taste in my mouth.

"Ok, you are staying home" he said

"No, I have to go to this meeting" I said

"Look, we won't get this deal if you throw up on everyone let me go. I know this whole presentation front and back" Eita said

"I won't miss this god damn meeting" I yelled

"Seto please you need to rest" Eri said

"When have you seen me resting when I am sick" I hissed

"Not that often" he sighed

He leaned against the counter and ran a hand though his white blue hair, I looked at Eita and he looked back as me with an almost worried look.

"I just don't want you pushing yourself too hard" Eri said

"I know" I said

"Come on, if you don't leave know we are going to be late for this meeting" Eita said

"Alright let's go" I said

Eri walked over to me and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and hugged me tightly, he placed his head on the crook of my neck.

"Don't push yourself" he said

"I won't" I said

==end of part one===

Cat: so I finally decide to write a squeal series to "Dragon's Embrace"

Kaiba: *hissing* you are dead

Cat: X3

Eiji: yay people well get to see more of me

Eita: great more screaming fan girls

Kaiba: trust me we are barely getting started

Hikira: *chuckles* R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	2. Chapter 2 not now

===Kaiba pov===

"As you can see our production activity is one of the fastest in the world, if we agree to tie our company's together, think of the possibilities our companies can make" I explain

Several men in the room nodded their head but, they didn't matter the only person I had to convince was the man with silver hair in the red suit. Pegasus J. Crawford, he leaned back in his seat and slowly nodded his head.

"You seem to have everything planned don't you Kaiba boy" he said

"Yes, I do" I said

"What about these products your company sells, these 3D machines" he said

"Duel disk, they are the main item we sell in the company all thanks to your invention of duel monsters" I said

"I see, what else can you company offer" he said

"We can offer many gaming devices, and limitless technical support" I said

"Very interesting, are you sure you company is in the right state? How do you know for sure this is what people want" he asked

"Records have shown that two out of three families have children who play duel monsters, with the duel disk the game can turn into an exciting adven-

I felt a lump in my throat, I swallowed in back down and sighed heavily. Pegasus arched his eye brow. I fixed my tie and straighten up.

"Can turn into an exciting adventure" I finished

"You seem to have everything but, I do not trust my company with someone so young" he said

"I can ensure you mister Pegasus Seto Kaiba is smarter than he looks, I am sure you have heard about him running the company since he was sixteen" Eita said

"Yes I have heard" he said

Then I felt another lump in my throat again this time followed by my stomach making horrible turn. I rushed over to the nearest trashcan and emptied out my stomach. Everyone's eyes were on me, great I am going to lose this deal. Damn it why the hell did I have to get sick now of all time.

"Mr. Kaiba did you have that grilled fish for breakfast. I heard there was something wrong with the fish products" Eri said

"I thought I heard about something with the fish market" one of the business men said

"I still don't understand why some people chose to eat fish in the morning, it's better to have some bread, cheese and a little bit of red wine" Pegasus said

I wiped my mouth with a tissue, I got onto my feet then, I fixed my tie once again, and I went back to the head of the table. I cleared my throat and looked at Pegasus.

"So Mister Pegasus do you consider tying our company's together" I asked

"Yes, I consider let's schedule for a breakfast meeting in a couple weeks and we can talk more about it" he said

"Thank you Mister Pegasus, you will not regret this" I said

He nodded his head and got up from his sit, we shook hands then he left along with his business man. I went over to my office with Eita following me, he placed a hand on my shoulders and smiled.

"Well, looks like we are just one step closer to sealing the deal" he said

"I know…" I said

"Still upset about what happen" he said

"Yeah, thanks for covering" I said

"Good thing Pegasus doesn't like Japanese breakfast" he said

"I don't know what happen, I just felt sick all of the sudden" I said

"You…were just nervous" he said

"But I never been nervous before" I said

"There's always a first" he said

We walked into a large office with dark blue carpets and light sky blue walls, at the end of the office was a grand sight of the city of Domino. I walked over to my dark wood desk then, I sat down on my desk. Eita started handing me reports of the newly designed duel disk. Everything was going smoothing, if everything went as planned Kaibaland will open in mid June.

"Mister Kaiba" Eita called

"Yes" I said

"My brother is on the phone" he said

I picked up the phone, I smiled as I heard Eri smooth gentle voice. I could hear some type of movement and a rustling of clothes. I began to wonder what he was doing.

"So how did everything go" he asked

"Ok, I am just going to have to have a breakfast dinner with Pegasus, it looks like we are going to have the deal" I said

"That is good to hear" he said

"Yeah…Eri are you feeling well" I asked

"Of course, why wouldn't I be" he asked

"Because I throw up during the meeting, I thought there was some sort of flu going around" I said

"….I am sure you were just nervous" he said

"Why is everyone saying I am nervous" I said

"Because it's true" he chuckled

"So how is your day" I asked

"Boring, Eiji and Mokuba are out somewhere, and I am stuck home alone in the tub" he said

"Really, are you taking a bath" I asked

"Yes, I am all alone in the tub, hot, wet and, naked" he said

"Interesting, you know what I would do to you if I was there" I said

"What would you do Seto" he moaned

"Mister Kaiba" Eita hissed

"Sorry Eri, your brother wants me to go back to work" I chuckled

"Eita you jerk, you are no fun" Eri yelled

Eita grabbed the phone and they began to argue. I sighed heavily and continued to type away. I looked over the reports and productivity of the company for the time being. A quarter after noon, Eri came in with a sour smile on his face, Eita chuckled lightly. I looked at the brothers and chuckled lightly in my head.

"Hey Eri" I said

"Hi Seto, how is work" he asked

"The usual" I said

"Ready to go to lunch" he asked

"Yeah, I don't know why but I have a craving for peanut butter, blue berries and salsa. Do you guys think I am getting sick or something" I said

Eri and Eita look at each other with an odd look. Eita grabbed Eri by his arms and dragged him over to the door.

"We are just going to talk for a minute" Eita said

Eita dragged Eri out of the room without another word, I stared at the door confused. I got up from my desk, and look around from them. I heard there voices coming out from the copying room. I pressed my ear against the door and eased into their conversation,

"How can you be so careless" Eita hissed

"I wasn't being careless, how was I suppose to know this would happen" Eri said

"Did you forget we aren't exactly human" he hissed

"No, I didn't" Eri said

"You should have be careful, we don't know what could happen to Seto now" Eita said

"Look, there might be a chance Seto might not be-

"You have seen the signs Eri, it's going to happen" he said

"…this isn't good, I am not ready for this" Eri said

"You, what about Seto, how do you think he is going to react when we tell him" Eita hissed

"Seto, he is going to hate me for this" Eri sighed

I heard footsteps coming closer to the door, I moved away and stepped back. The door swung open revealing a very disturbed Eri. Eri looked at me a little shocked.

"Seto, what are you doing here" he asked

"I was listening in on yours and Eita conversation" I said

"…Seto" he said

"What the hell is wrong with me" I asked

"It's best if we talk about this back home…people won't understand if they overhear" he said

===end of part 2===

Kaiba: *glaring at Cat*

Cat: ^^;

Kaiba: I am going to murder you now Cat

Cat: come on you have to wait till the next chapter then you can kill me *runs away*

Kaiba: *chases Cat*

Dark: *chuckles* R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	3. Chapter 3 Last chapter?

Eri, Eita and Kaiba sat in the kitchen. Kaiba had dipped several taco flavor Doritos into a bowl of putter butter and jelly, it was strange but Kaiba was craving these odd foods since the end of the meeting with Pegasus. Eri looked at his lover nervously…all of the signs were there…there was no way of denying the truth…how could he tell his lover the truth…

Kaiba wiped the purple goo off of his lips with a napkin, he looked at Eri and raised an eye brow. Eita nudged his brother's side. Eri sighed heavily.

"Seto" Eri said

"Yes Eri" Seto said

"…I have to be honest about something" he said

"What do you mean honest" Seto asked

"…there are some things about us I haven't told you about" he said

"And what are those things" Seto said

Kaiba placed his elbows on the kitchen counter and laced his fingers together, he rest his head just above his hands. His eyes narrowed a bit, if there was anything he hated about relationships it would be the lack of honesty. Why would Eri be keeping secrets from him, he thought to himself

"What are you keeping from me Eri" he said with ice dripping on the words

"…Seto…please don't be mad at me…I love you very much" Eri said

"Eri tell me now" he growled

"…I think you maybe pregnant" Eri whispered

"Eri, if you are trying to hide the truth you are not doing a good job" he said

"I am being honest Seto, you might be pregnant" Eri said

"Do you think I am stupid Eri, I am a man. I cannot be pregnant" he hissed

"Normally yes but, with Eri maybe" Eita said

Kaiba turned his eyes to Eita, he looked at Kaiba with straight eyes. Kaiba's eyes narrowed more, this was becoming very annoying. Why do they believe he is pregnant, sure he craved some unusually foods…and he had been feeling sick for a bit…still that doesn't mean that he is pregnant.

"Eri if you are cheating on me then I am kicking you out" he growled

"I am not Seto…" Eri said

"Like my brother said, you maybe pregnant" Eita said

"I am a man, men do not become pregnant" he growled

"As I said normally yes, but with Eri it is a possibility" Eita said

"What do you mean" he asked

"As you know we are not normal. I'm not exactly sure how to explain how or why your body seems to accept Eri's egg" Eita said

"Don't you mean sperm" I said

"No, you see the dominate dragon is the one that holds the egg. When he ejaculates, the egg is put into the submissive dragon womb. From there the submissive dragon houses the egg until it's ready to hatch" Eita explained

"So you are telling me, there is a dragon egg inside of me" he said

"We are not sure…this is the first time something like this has happened" Eita said

"Eri, did you know about this" he asked Eri

"…yes" Eri whimpered

Kaiba grabbed the peanut butter jelly bowl and threw it at Eri's head, the human dragon dodge it and looked at his lover. Kaiba's eyes harden with cold ice, Eri whimpered at the sight of his lover.

"I can't believe you Eri" he yelled

"Seto…I am so sorry…I didn't think" Eri whimpered

"Of course you didn't, you were only thinking with your dick" he yelled

"…Seto" Eri said

"Get out of my sight, I don't want to look at you right now" he hissed

Eri's eyes sadden, he left the kitchen without another word. Eita looked at Kaiba silently. Kaiba glared at Eita with the same ice cold stare.

"And you, if you knew about this why didn't you say anything" he growled

"I thought my brother would be more responsible with that sort of thing…I guess he wasn't" Eita said

"Yet you didn't tell me anything about this" he growled

"I am sorry Seto…I thought this wouldn't happen" Eita said

"Get out, I don't want to see you or your brothers. I had enough of your secrets" he growled

"Seto…please try to understand" Eita said

"Understand what, don't you see my life is ruined now. I am a freak of nature, everything I worked long and hard for... And now it's going to be stripped away from me. All because of you and your brothers" he yelled

Eita remained silent…what Kaiba said was true…The prodigy CEO's life was doomed.

===end of part 3===

Cat: well guys I have some bad news

Kaiba: besides the fact I am pregnant

Cat: *nods* this series may be cancelled

Eri: WHAT!

Kaiba: finally

Hikira: but it may not be

Eita: what do you girls mean?

Cat: depending on the reviews get for this chapter the story will continue

Kaiba: DON'T REVIEW

Dark: *covers Kaiba's mouth* don't listen to him, he is just having mood swings

Hikira: which mean review *chuckles*

Kaiba: *growling darkly*

Cat: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH PS thank you Luna for the ideas ^^


	4. Chapter 4 Extended Brunch

As Kaiba watched the large ocean passed by him, his mind kept on wondering to what Eri and Eita had told him only two weeks ago. Pregnant…that's all that his mind buzzed with. As the two weeks passed he had experienced more of the pregnancy systems as any expecting mother would have. His sense of smell was sharper than any blood hound could be, and his emotions were wilder than a crazed preteen going through puberty.

Kaiba sighed heavily and looked toward the front of the helicopter. The pilot was speaking to his head set telling whoever that they would be, they would be landing in a few minutes. Today was the day Kaiba would have brunch with Pegasus. This brunch would be the deal breaker for Kaiba corp. The brunette sighed heavily and leaned back against his seat. If anything were to go wrong during this brunch Kaiba could kiss this deal good bye. It didn't help that his pregnancy systems were nonstop, and there was a large chance they could ruin this deal.

"We will be landing shortly sir" The pilot said to Kaiba

He only nodded his head, he quickly adjusted his tie and sat up straight. The helicopter soon landed on an island with a large fortress like castle. The pilot had shut off the helicopter while a butler opened the helicopter door for Kaiba. He had short silver gray hair and salt and pepper mustache. He wore a black suit and tie along with black sun glasses.

"Welcome to Duelist, Mr. Kaiba" he said as he took a small bow

Kaiba only nodded once more, he took a quick look around the fortress. The fortress had been surround by a large forest, beyond that was a small part of meadow that lead the beach. He turned his attention back to the butler.

"Mister Pegasus is waiting in the dining hall. Please follow me" he said as he began to lead the way

"Thank you" Kaiba said softly

The butler escorted Kaiba to the dining room. As Kaiba followed the butler he began to notice the many painting decorated throughout the fortress. Many of them were landscapes of forests or woods, one or few of them were oceans and, few were of people. He noted the fine painting skills the person did for all the paintings. A few minutes later the butler opened the door to a large dining room, the dining room had a long dining surround with elegant chairs. The windows were draped with large velvet curtains and across from the room hung a painting. The paint was a beautiful woman, she had long sun golden hair and big violet eyes. She wore a blue dress with three pink bows in the middle of her chest.

Kaiba looked towards the head of the table, Pegasus sat there reading a comic book. The silver haired man looked up and smiled. He placed the comic book down, he got up from his chair and walked over to Kaiba with open arms.

"Ah Kaiba boy, it's nice of you to finally arrive. How was your flight? I hope everything went well for you" he asked while shaking Kaiba's hand

"Thank you, the flight went fine. Your home is very unqiue" Kaiba said

"Thank you, I designed everything myself. Please sit, brunch will be ready in a little bit" Pegasus said as he motion Kaiba to sit

The brunette sat down on to the right of the head of the table, Pegasus sat down and looked at the brunette and smiled gently. Kaiba cleared his throat and was about to begin a small speech he had prepared for Pegasus.

"Kaiba boy, you look nervous" Pegasus said

"No, I am not nervous" he answered quickly

"As you say Kaiba boy, there is no need to talk business today. We can discuss that tomorrow" he said with a smile

"Tomorrow, I believe we were suppose to discuss everything today" Kaiba said with a bit of annoyance

"Yes but, tomorrow we will have more time to discuss things. Besides your trip must have tired you" he said softly

"No I am not tired, Pegasus I think we should-

"Now now Kaiba boy, you wouldn't think about refusing my hospitalities now would you" Pegasus asked

"No…" Kaiba said knowing he couldn't get out of this

"Good, now let's eat. The cooks here are fantastic" Pegasus said with a happy smile

Several maid came in pushing several carts into the room, the carts carried trays of wonderful smelling food into the room. Kaiba's stomach growled loudly at the scent of the food, the maid placed the food onto the table. Without a second to spare the brunette began to pile the food onto his plate and ate like he been starving for months. Pegasus stared at Kaiba for a few moments, he never seen someone so hungry…other than her.

"I take it your like the food" Pegasus chuckled softly

Kaiba realized how quickly he had been eating the food, he wiped away the jam from his lip. Pegasus handed Kaiba a glass of milk. Kaiba thanked him and drank the milk slowly.

"The food is delicious" Kaiba said

"It is, you must have to been hungry to eat so quickly" Pegasus said

"…the food was delicious, I couldn't help myself" Kaiba said embarrassed

"There is no need to be embarrassed Kaiba boy, eat as much as you like" Pegasus chuckled

Kaiba nodded his head and continue eating. He cursed at his pregnancy, if anything else goes wrong Pegasus would suspect something is up and everything could be ruined.

===end of part 4===

Cat: sorry if the chapter is a little short everyone

Kaiba: I thought you ended this story

Cat: ^^; the story got enough reviews so it continues on

Kaiba: *growls*damn it

Dark: Kaiba's eggo is prego

Kaiba: shut up!

Hikria: X3

Cat: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	5. Chapter 5 Late night chat

Line after line of light passed by his eye sight, three men dressed in green mint scrubs and medical masks covered their faces. They were pushing a medical bed the brunet was laying on. He clutched his rather large stomach and screamed in pain. But, the men were taking their time pushing the screaming man. He twisted and wither in agony, he felt the infant within him crawling the inside of his stomach.

The men pushed the brunet into a dark room, one of them turned on a large light on the cieling while the other two pushed the screaming man underneath it. They stared at the man for a few more moments.

"Please help me, it hurts so much" the man screamed

The men didn't reply, they only watched the brunet's stomach. Movement can be seen moving around in the stomach, slowly red marks started to appear on the pale skin. The brunet's eyes widen and began screaming out more as he felt the infant clawing its way out of his stomach. The men came closer as the infant started coming out of its birth place. The brunet clutched the bedding, he felt like he was going to die at any second. His eyes started to flutter open and close.

One of the men noticed the brunet was passing out, he grabbed a needle filled with adrenalin and pressed it into his chest. The brunet jolted awake and continued screaming in pain.

"We need you to stay awake until the child comes out" the man said

"Do not worry, the child is almost here" another man said

The brunet breathed heavily, he looked up at his stomach and his eyes widen in fear. Instead of seeing a normal human baby he saw a dragon…a small infant dragon with scales of silver and eyes as blue as the ocean. The dragon bit away at his stomach as it finally freed itself from its prison. One of the men picked up the dragon, the small infant nuzzled the man's chest and settled itself in his arms.

"Welcome to the world my son" the man said

The brunet's eyes widen, the men took off their mask revealing it was the trio of dragons. But instead of their normal faces, they looked like they were in between their dragon forms and their human forms. Rows of sharp teeth were revealed from silver scaled lips, while blue eyes glowed at the man on the bed. The brunet tried to move but, pain shot through his whole body.

"You threw us away now, it is out turn to do the same to you" Eri said

Their clothing began tear away as they changed completely to dragons, each one of them growled darkly at the brunet. Before the brunet could move Eri aimed at him with open jaws.

Kaiba's eyes snapped open, his body was covered in a thin sheet of sweat. He sat up and looked at his stomach, it was still small and no sign of a child ready to be born. He sighed heavily, he got out of bed and went over to the bathroom. He turned on the sink and splashed his face with some cold water, he grabbed a towel and dried off his face. He began to think back on the nightmare he had...was that really going to happen to him…would he die after giving birth…

He shook his head and dismissed the thought, he still had time to figure out if the baby he is carrying was dragon or a human. By then he can have a place ready. His thoughts were interrupted when his stomach growled loudly. He sighed heavily, he felt disgusted just having to eat so much. But, he had controlled himself while in Pegasus presence, yet he felt like he had been starved for a whole week.

Kaiba went back into his room, he grabbed a robe from the nearby bed and put on some slippers. After that he started to make his way towards the kitchen, luckily Pegasus had given him the whole tour of his castle which the man had insisted on. The younger CEO was annoyed that he had to stay the night, it was hard enough keeping his pregnancy hidden from the media. But, it was harder to keep it hidden while he was a guest here.

The brunette looked around in the kitchen, he spotted the pantry. He walked into it and scanned the items on the shelves. All of the food inside were a vegans dreams, Kaiba sighed heavily he craved dortios and peanut butter.

"Guess this will have to do" he said to himself

He grabbed a jar of peaches, some blueberries, and some jam. He looked into the fridge and found freshly made whip cream. He grabbed the bowl and pours in the berry, peaches, and jam. He quickly shoved the creamy fruit mixture into his mouth. He sighed in content as his stomach started to settle. He looked out the window to see a full moon glowing with a silver light, his eyes sadden a bit. The nightmare he had earlier started to reply in his head…Eri…would give birth like that…He sighed once more.

"Can't sleep?" a soft voice said

The brunette jumped up in surprised, he turned his head to see Pegasus in his room. He chuckled softly and approached him. Kaiba quickly whipped off the whip off of his face. The silver haired man chuckled softly once more, he handed Kaiba a napkin.

"Thank you" he said

"You're welcome" Pegasus said

"...did I wake you" he asked

"No, I just came here to get a class of red wine" Pegasus answered

Pegasus walked over to the wine rack, he grabbed one of the bottles and opened it. He held the bottle out for Kaiba.

"Would you like some" Pegasus offered

"No I am good" he said

"You know Kaiba, you remind me of someone" Pegasus said as pour himself a glass

Kaiba looked at Pegasus, a hint of worried could be seen in his eyes. The silver haired man took a sip of his wine.

"Who do I remind of you" Kaiba asked

"My wife, she was such a lovely woman. She was so carefree and gentle, you would have liked her" he said softly

"I heard she passed before you started Illusion Industry…"Kaiba said

"Yes, she was so young when she moved on" he said

"…if you don't mind me asking…how?" Kaiba asked worried if he hit a sensitive nerve

"…she died while giving birth…sadly our daughter died as well" he said sadly

"I'm sorry" Kaiba said softly

"You remind me a lot of her, she would eat like she was straving when she was beginning her pregnancy" he said

Sweat started to travel down the back of Kaiba's neck, shit Pegasus must have figure it out he screamed in his head.

"There are many things in this world that cannot be explained. I won't ask how but, if you need help you can always ask me" he said

"You are not going to tell the media are you?" Kaiba asked with worry

"No, I hate the media also they constantly ask me if I am gay" he sighed heavily

And with that Pegasus left with his glass of red wine, leaving a confused Kaiba in the kitchen.

===end of part 5===

Hikira: wow Kaiba, you are starving aren't you

Kaiba: shut up, I'm pregnant thanks to her *points to Cat*

Cat: shouldn't you blame Eri

Eri: hey

Kaiba: you are writing I am pregnant

Cat: X3 true at least you don't have the crazy mood swings *smirks* yet

Kaiba: I am going to kill you one of these day

Cat: but not today X3

Dark: *chuckles* R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	6. Chapter 6 Here they are

The young C.E.O walked through his front door, exhausted from his trip. It was already eight o clock by the time he got home. He loosens his tie and began walking to his room. The day had dragged on mostly because the brunette was worried the other C.E.O would blab about his pregnancy. Yet he kept his word and would not say anything to anyone. He even agreed to become partners. So everything was going to plan…well most things were going to plan.

Kaiba sat on his bed and laid back, a sigh of relief passed his lips, as his muscles began to relax. His pregnancy was taking its toll on his body. His ankles were beginning to swell and his back was constantly swore. And of course his cravings kept getting worse and worse, Pegasus was kind enough to let Kaiba stuff his face in front of him. Yet, it was still embarrassing to be eating like crazy in front of someone. Mokuba had gotten use to it by now but, still it was embarrassing.

Speaking of Mokuba, Kaiba sat up and looked around. There was no sign of his younger brother to be seen. He reached for his phone and called for his younger brother, within a few ring tones a voice picked up.

"Hello?" Mokuba said

"It's me, I'm back home. Where are you?" he asked

"I'm at a friend's house, we were just finishing a project." Mokuba answered

"Ok, just come home soon. I don't want staying out too late." He said

"Alright, see you at home." Mokuba said

The phone clicked and Kaiba laid back on his bed, he slowly started rubbing his belly…he slowly began to think back to that dream…or nightmare he had the other night. Would he die just to give birth to the dragon growing inside him?

Across town where everything is cheap and one could live in a somewhat comfortable life. Only downside is that everything was made cheap, walls were paint thin, floors would creek with every foot step. And of course there was always that one neighbor that would complain and whine for the other neighbors to be quiet. This was the current home of the trio brothers.

Mokuba sat on a dusty pillow, he and Eiji were sitting by a table and eating some cookies he had taken from his home. Eita was writing down some notes, and Eri seemed nowhere to be found at the moment. Mokuba placed his phone on the table and sighed heavily. He hated lieing to his brother but, his brother wasn't telling him anything about the trio brothers. He had known that Eri had gotten into a big fight with his brother but, he didn't know what it was about. He knew it was something bad enough to kick out the brothers.

Eiji leaned his head on Mokuba's shoulder and held out a cookie for him, he smiled gently and ate the cookie happily. Even though Kaiba had kicked out the brothers, he managed to find them and help them out a bit. Mokuba helped the brothers whenever he could. He always brought what food and other items they would need to make their life a little easier. He helped Eita get a job as an assistant manager at a small food market, and Eiji a part time mascot for a toy store. He tried to help Eri but, the eldest brother did not want to do a thing. He was upset about the break up between him and Kaiba. He hadn't talk much, he hardly leaves the crappy apartment, even his brothers are starting to worry about him.

"Has Eri come out of his room yet?" Mokuba asked

"No, I swear he needs to stop acting like a drama queen and go apologize to Kaiba" Eita said

"Even if he did, Kaiba was still pretty pissed at him." Eiji said

"What did he do to make my brother so mad?" Mokuba asked

Eiji and Eita looked at each other, there weren't sure telling Mokuba was a good idea. They trusted the teen boy but, they were worried on how he would react. Mokuba held Eiji's hand, he nodded gently. Eiji took in a deep breath and whispered into Mokuba's ear. Grey eyes widen when Eiji told him everything, he looked at the youngest brother hoping it was some sort of a joke.

"Are you sure?" Mokuba asked

"All the signs were there, and I'm sure you seen some of them." Eita said

"I just figured my brother was eating for lost time…I didn't think it could be that." He said

"Yeah it is, what's bad is that Eri should be there for him." Eiji said

"Wait a minute if you say my brother is, then how is he you know…" he asked

"We don't, only mates know what to do in this situation." Eita said

"…this sucks…will my brother be ok without him?" he asked

"For the time being yes but, eventually Eri will have to help him get through this." Eita said

Mokuba looked down at his phone, there has to be a way to get Eri and his brother back together before the baby comes along. Especially in this case they don't even know if the baby was going to be a human or a dragon. He knew his brother had feelings for Eri, and Eri the same. It would be a nightmare to have to two apart for any longer. An idea sparked in his head, he looked at the two older brothers and smiled.

"I have an idea." He said

He motion his hand to get the two to come closer, the two brothers leaned in and listen to the younger boys planned. Once his finished he had a bright smile on his face.

"Are you sure about this?" Eiji said

"There's no other way to get the two back together so this will have to work." Mokuba said

"It's a good plan, let's just hope it doesn't back fire." Eita said

Eiji handed Mokuba his back pack and stood up, Mokuba got up and held Eita tightly before the two left the apartment.

"Don't worry this will help them get back together." Mokuba said

"I hope so." Eita said

===end of part 6===

Hikira: wonder what Mokuba has planned

Cat: *eating girl scout cookies* nom nom nom nom

Dark: ==; you're just as Kaiba

Kaiba: hey!

Cat: what *swallows* they only come out once a year and I wanted some

Hikira: X3 did you get me peanut butter onces

Cat: of course *tosses her box*

Hikira: X3 delicious

Dark: *chuckles softly*

Hikira: *eating cookies* R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


End file.
